By My Side Forever
by Dragonfly-Moonlight
Summary: sequel to the Mind Game. Inuyasha reaches a decision about his dilemma with Naraku. WARNINGS: YAOI, HINTS OF SEXRAPE, MALE PREGNANCY. You have been warned.


He felt warm. For the first time in weeks, he felt warm . . . and safe. His eyes fluttered open to see a fire blazing in his line of sight. Three others were around him, people who were familiar to him . . . his friends.

"You're awake," a female voice commented. Kagome's voice. Still, he didn't lift his head. He didn't believe he could face his friends . . . not after what Naraku had done to him. "How are you feeling, Inuyasha?"

'How _am_ I feeling?' he wondered. Physically, he didn't hurt. His demon blood had always helped him to heal at a faster rate than humans so he figured the lack of pain to be a small bonus. But he felt dirty, as if he'd been dunked into a pool of sludge and slime. He wanted nothing more than to go to a hot spring and take a bath . . . possibly even stay there.

"Inuyasha?"

"Hmm?" He blinked at the mention of his name but still refused to look at anyone directly.

"How are you feeling?" Kagome repeated. "You were a mess when we found you. You've been out of it for a few days now."

"Oh . . . I'm fine," he murmured. "Just . . . tired."

"Anything else?" Miroku inquired. He noticed that they kept a small distance between them and him. "Kouga, Hakkaku, and Ginta were rather hard-pressed in getting you cleaned up."

"No," he replied. "Nothing else."

"Inuyasha," Sango began, "we're not sure how much you remember of your captivity . . . but Kouga . . . he . . ."

"He said Naraku had raped you," Kagome finished in a whisper. "We're worried."

"I know." He wrapped his arms tightly around his middle, trembling slightly. His eyes stung a little and a single tear rolled down his cheek. He couldn't forget what Naraku had done to him. The memories ran deep into his veins, embedding themselves within his soul, and leaving him with the taste of bile in his mouth.

"_You're mine, Inuyasha," _Naraku had whispered. _"Even though I'm releasing you, you are mine and I can retrieve you any time I wish. Remember that."_

Inuyasha shuddered, squeezing his eyes shut. He wanted nothing more than to forget the whole ordeal but he couldn't. Even though Naraku wasn't anywhere close, Inuyasha still felt the other hanyou's member searing its way into him, rock hard and thrusting with a fury. Inuyasha shrank in on himself, whimpering and moaning.

"Inuyasha?"

Kagome's voice snapped him out of his painful reverie. He opened his eyes but backed away when he saw how close she had gotten to him. How close all of them had gotten to him.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," he stated. Without even realizing it, he scrambled to his feet and was inching away from the miko. "I just . . . I need to go . . ."

Before they could stop him, he was off, and heading into the nearby forest. He had no idea as to where he was heading nor did he care. He just wanted to go somewhere so he could think, breathe . . . maybe even figure out how to break the spell Naraku had placed on him.

'There has to be a way,' he told himself as he ran. 'There just has to be.'

At the scent of water close by, Inuyasha slowed down until he came across a hot spring. He eyed it with temptation. He still felt dirty, slimy . . . The hot water practically called out to him. In a matter of seconds, he had stripped of everything and submerged himself in, ears and all. When he couldn't hold his breath any longer, Inuyasha surfaced, water running in his eyes and he gasped for air. Flicking his ears, he found a secluded area between two large rocks and settled himself between them. He wrapped his arms around himself once more.

'How did this happen?' he wondered. 'I don't understand . . . What did Naraku do to me to make me like this?'

He sighed and leaned his head back. There were too many questions running through his head, too many memories that had muddled themselves, and he had no answers. Naraku had done something to him and it had happened before the crimson-eyed man had kidnapped then raped him. Idly, he began to dip his hands in the water and pour it over his skin.

"Inuyasha?"

Kouga's voice cut through his thoughts and he opened his eyes. The last thing he wanted to do at that moment was deal with that arrogant wolf. He didn't want to deal with anyone at all. That's why he'd taken off in the first place.

'I just won't say anything,' he told himself, sinking a little deeper into the water. 'Maybe he'll get the hint and leave me alone.'

He held his breath as he strained to listen to his surroundings. The water threw off his sense of smell.

At first, Kouga didn't call out again. Inuyasha heard him sniffing and padding around at the edge of the hot spring. He knew that the water had thrown off Kouga's sense of smell also. Granted, his clothes were at the edge of the pool, but he'd hoped the wolf youkai would just leave. He continued to listen and wait. Finally . . .

"Inuyasha, I know you're out there," Kouga called out. "Just come back, okay? Kagome's worried and she isn't going to relax until you're back at the camp . . . I will go out there and retrieve you."

A dull ache started to form in his chest. He just wanted to be alone. Was that so hard to accept? Inuyasha jabbed at his eyes as he slowly left the niche. Kouga stood at the edge, his arms crossed and a hard glare in his eyes. Inuyasha kept his own gaze averted. The wolf youkai already knew of his shame. He didn't need Kouga rubbing it in his face.

As Inuyasha drew closer to the edge, Kouga took a few steps back then turned away. Inuyasha paused for a moment at this unexpected display of kindness and respect then proceeded to climb out of the water. He had just slipped into his hakama when Kouga turned to face him again.

"So . . . how are you feeling?" The wolf fidgeted slightly where he stood.

"Fine . . ." he murmured, picking up his yukata.

"You don't look like it," Kouga stated, grabbing his hand. "Considering what Naraku did to you, I also don't believe that you are. Inuyasha . . ."

"Listen, I don't want to talk about it, I don't want it even mentioned . . ." he paused then took a deep breath, "I just want to forget about it."

"And how do you propose to do that?" Kouga inquired quietly. Inuyasha shook his head.

"I don't know. I just . . . will."

"Would you like some help?"

"Huh?"

Inuyasha glanced up to see Kouga's somber expression. He hadn't let go of Inuyasha's hand, either. Kouga drew a deep breath.

"Would you like some help? To forget?"

Inuyasha stared at the wolf youkai. There was no doubt that Kouga was serious. His eyes and his facial expression told Inuyasha as much. He narrowed his eyes, suspicion rising within him.

"How do you mean, Kouga? What are you getting at?"

"I just . . . I want to help you, Inuyasha. In whatever way I can, I do want to help you . . . if you'll let me . . ."

"How . . ." Inuyasha swallowed hard as he continued, "how do you mean, Kouga? How could you possibly help me?"

"I can help you however you want me to," Kouga replied earnestly. "All you have to do is say the word."

They stood that way for several moments, their eyes locked. Then, slowly, Kouga pulled Inuyasha to him and wrapped his arms around the hanyou's lithe waist. His breath ghosted along Inuyasha's shoulder.

"I can help you forget. I promise."

Inuyasha squeezed his eyes shut, breathing heavily. It was Kouga. He couldn't deny the unmistakable scent of pine and dirt and wet fur that was the wolf youkai. It wasn't Naraku trying to trick him. And he wanted to believe Kouga's words. He truly did. But something held him back. Too much fighting had occurred between them.

"Why are you doing this?" he whispered. A tremor coursed through him. The last person he'd been this physically close to had been Naraku . . .

'Stop it!' his mind screamed at him. 'You can't forget if you keep thinking about it!'

"Because I want to," Kouga breathed, his breath warm against Inuyasha's neck and shoulder.

"What about the others?"

"Ginta and Hakkaku are with your friends, watching over them at my request. No one has to know anything. It'll be our secret."

"So you're promising to help me forget what happened?"

"Hai. I am."

Kouga caught Inuyasha's lips with his own. The blood rushed to Inuyasha's cheeks as well as to his groin. He hadn't expected Kouga's offer nor his body's reaction to the wolf's kiss. His yukata and haori fell to the ground, forgotten, as he wrapped around Kouga's neck.

After a few moments, Kouga broke the kiss and smiled a little. His fingers inched underneath the fabric of Inuyasha's hakama, sending shivers of delight and excitement through his blood. Still, Inuyasha felt hesitant. Something wasn't right . . .

'No,' he berated himself. 'I'm in control of my life. Not Kouga. Not Naraku. And this will continue because _I_ want it to.'

"Everything all right?"

"Fine," Inuyasha stated quickly. "This stays between us, right? And we won't use it against each other. Deal?"

888888888

Naraku smirked as he watched Inuyasha and Kouga through Kanna's mirror. He knew what Inuyasha was trying to do, having planted the suggestion in the inu hanyou's mind some time ago, and it amused him. More than just amused him, it aroused him to no end, especially when Kouga positioned Inuyasha on all fours and started thrusting in the silver-haired youkai. But with Kanna right there, he didn't dare relieve the aching of his groin. It took an untold amount of control on his part to keep his breathing in check as he watched the two canine youkais mating heatedly. Their bodies had become flushed and covered with a fine sheen of sweat, their pace became frenzied, like two wild animals in heat. Naraku laughed out loud at his comparison.

'What am I thinking? They _are_ two wild animals in heat! Thanks to this.'

He smirked as he patted the small vials nestled snugly within his yukata. Both males were acting accordingly to his designs, having given the potion to the two at various points. Kouga when he'd first captured Inuyasha and Inuyasha just before he'd released him from captivity.

'Soon . . . very soon . . . you both shall be mine. And I shall enjoy every moment of tasting and savouring you when I want.'

888888888

edited for content

As his breathing evened out, Inuyasha's mind began to wander. What had just transpired between the two shouldn't have happened, not under any circumstance. He knew that. They were rivals and rivals only mated with each other under dire circumstances. Not the situation that had arisen. Yet it had and Inuyasha couldn't figure out _why_. He was certain that he'd been in control of his actions, that he'd wanted Kouga to rut on him the way that the wolf had. Yet now . . . the feeling that something wasn't right had returned, out of place as it were. He couldn't place it.

'It's like we were placed under some sort of spell or something . . .'

He shivered as he vaguely recalled Naraku giving him something to drink during his captivity, just before the dark hanyou had released him, and it had turned him into a lovesick pup. He'd _wanted_ Naraku, wanted the foul man inside of him, and releasing his seed in him.

'He used it to torment me . . . he'd denied me the attention I _thought_ I'd wanted . . . Is it possible that he managed to give Kouga the same potion? It didn't have any taste or didn't have a smell, like it was water . . . it's possible . . .'

Next to him, Kouga breathed steadily, spent from their mating. Inuyasha opened his eyes partway to glance at him then carefully slipped away from the wolf. He dressed quickly, taking some time to clean himself off. Making sure that Kouga wouldn't be chilled, he leaned over the wolf and kissed his forehead.

"Please don't follow me, Kouga. I need you to take care of Kagome for me," he whispered. The wolf stirred but didn't wake up. "Please do that for me . . . because I'm not going to come back. What I'm going to do, what I have to do . . . it's going to make that impossible . . . Thank you for what you've done for me tonight. You've helped me to realize something very important. I'll never forget it, you, or anyone else . . . Good-bye."

Inuyasha ran into the forest. As he went, he thought back to everything Naraku had said to him after each rape.

"_Hate me, Inuyasha . . ."_

"_That's it. Hate me, Inuyasha. Hate me with all of your soul. It just makes me that much more powerful . . ."_

'If hatred makes him powerful, what would hate's opposite do to him?' he wondered. 'Would it diminish his power? Or would it just stop his powers from increasing? What would forgiveness to do to him? Is it even possible to forgive him of everything he's done?' He shook his head. 'It doesn't matter. I _have_ to stop him somehow. If forgiving him and not hating him are the ways to defeat him . . . then that's what I have to do.'

888888888

'What does he think he's doing?' Naraku fumed, his eyes narrowed as he watched Inuyasha run from Kouga and his friends . . . and back to him. 'I haven't called for him yet.'

He rose to his feet. He'd found out what Inuyasha intended. Naraku allowed himself a tiny smile. His groin still burned with a growing, pent-up desire. Maybe Inuyasha coming back to him was just what he needed at that moment . . .

888888888

Inuyasha slowed to a halt, panting slightly from the exertion. He'd been running non-stop since he'd left Kouga and his friends behind. The sun had set and risen, and his stomach growled at him. He had to rest, take in some food, whether he wanted to or not.

'I'm getting close anyway,' he reasoned as he settled in between the roots of a sakura tree in bloom. 'I can feel it. I can afford to rest up for a bit then find some food. Kami, I'm tired.'

"Back for more, Inuyasha?" Naraku's voice mocked. "You must have amazing stamina, especially after the way you and Kouga were mating."

"So you were watching," he commented, ruthlessly killing the urge to grab the Tetsusaiga and be rid of the bastard once and for all. He remained where he was at. "Have a hard time just watching?"

Naraku laughed, advancing upon him.

"Nothing too unbearable," he purred. "Something that I can easily take care of, now that you're here."

edited for content

"Never forget, Inuyasha. You're mine. Always, always . . . By my side . . . forever."

'Always,' Inuyasha sighed. 'Always . . . koi . . .'

He wrapped his legs tighter around Naraku's waist, allowing the dark-haired man more access and pulling him closer. Naraku paused for a moment, a slightly bewildered expression on his face. Then his eyes hardened when he realized where Inuyasha's hand rested.

"You do realize what it is that you're holding in your hand, do you not?" he hissed. Inuyasha's eyes blinked then he winced as a tentacle started to slide within him as well.

"N-no," he gasped out. "I don't . . ."

Naraku thrust again, his eyes still hard.

"You . . . just made a wish . . . on the Shikon no Tama. I felt the jewel responding to it," the dark hanyou growled. "What was it?"

"That," he cringed as a second tentacle tried to slide within his entrance, "that this would be the last time . . . that you and I could die . . . happy . . . after this."

"Is that so?"

"Hai . . . I swear it . . . Please . . ." Inuyasha whimpered.

"Please what?" Naraku purred. The tentacles holding Inuyasha's knees tightened, the two at his entrance causing him to bleed but still sending shivers of delight through him. It still made Inuyasha sick, despite the ecstasy, but he had made it his duty to stop Naraku at all costs. If it meant begging Naraku to take him hard and fast . . .

'Then I'll do it.'

"Please . . ." Inuyasha licked his lips, his body trembling. "Please . . . make me yours . . . Take me . . . any way that you want . . ."

Naraku's eyes closed for a moment, a strange smile on his face.

"Any way that I want?"

"Hai . . ."

"For as long as I want?"

"Hai . . . I'm yours . . . Forever."

"Good, though you'll be disappointed to know that neither of us are going to die after this," Naraku whispered huskily in his ear. "I intend to enjoy you for all eternity, Inuyasha. You are bound to me and you'll only be with who I want you to be with. Understand?"

"Yes, Naraku . . . Please . . ."

"Naughty hanyou," the crimson-eyed man chuckled, thrusting for a third time. "Enjoying yourself already, aren't you?"

editedfor content

"So tell me, Inuyasha . . . how far are you willing to go to stop me? A sore backside? Or something more?" His tongue scraped against Inuyasha's back and he kept himself buried deep within the puppy-eared youkai. "Because I know that's why you're here. So tell me what else I can do to you to keep your friends safe. I'd really like to know."

"S-sore . . . backside," Inuyasha grit his teeth. "I'm yours . . . forever . . ."

"A sore backside, eh?" Another lick against his back. "That's something I can and gladly give you . . . but is that all you're willing to do? Because I desire more than that."

Naraku let him drop to the ground and flipped him over, straddling him. The dark-haired man's member hung limply in front of Inuyasha's face.

"You've already claimed me, Naraku. I won't ever leave you and I'll let you do whatever it is that you feel like doing to me. What more do you want?"

"I want to hear you screaming," came the chuckle. "I want to hear it as a child is born out of our union."

"A child?" Inuyasha's eyes widened and he tried to scramble back. Naraku, however, grasped his wrists, effectively pinning him. He brought them above Inuyasha's head and held them there with one hand.

"Yes. A child." The other hand rested on his abdomen. "I know of many spells and potions that could make it possible . . . And you will make the perfect carrier . . . I can feel it, even now. We can begin right after you clean me."

"You mean . . .?"

"I have the potion ready? Hai . . . Now be a good puppy and clean me."

888888888

Naraku bit back a moan as Inuyasha's tongue trailed along his skin, cleaning off his own seed. He felt the silver-haired hanyou's member stiffen against his backside. The dark-haired man smirked. His own member had begun to harden and stretch under Inuyasha's ministrations. As soon as he felt he was clean enough, he'd give him the potion and claim him once again, just as hard and just as fast as the last time. There were many things he had done while Inuyasha had been unconscious, including having absorbed an entire inuyoukai family from the southern part of Japan.

'Any child created between us shall be strong, stronger than even his brother . . . and that is more than what I could have ever hoped to have accomplished. To think that now, Inuyasha, you are mine and you shall always be by my side. Forever.'


End file.
